


back to life

by thebatman06



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: set after the climb.





	1. Chapter 1

john didn't know what to do when oliver left the apartment that night. thea came over afterwards trying to console him.  
both of them were devastated, dinah came over to make sure that john and thea ate.   
ted and john got closer. ophelia stopped by to check on her son, she didn't leave his side.  
a knock on the door and thea jumped up to answer it. "what are you doing here?" she asked.  
ras stood in the doorway, a imposing figure. "i came to check on my boy." he said.   
thea stepped aside. "alab,why are you here?" john asked.   
"i wanted to know if you were ok." ras said." i know it wasn't easy to let him walk out that door."  
"he was protecting his sister." john said. "i know." ras said." I know abn."  
"he was protecting both of you." ras said. "when you were a boy, oliver always protected you."  
"it's one of the reasons,the kid grew on me."ras admitted.   
ophelia looked at her lover and smiled.  
"because of his sacrifice,everyone here gets a second chance." john said."Ollie's always been a hero."  
weeks and months came and went,winter became spring and turned to summer.  
john had no choice but to move on. he and the girls continued to keep star city safe.  
john wore oliver's old costume while he was out. even if oliver was gone,the city had to know that the arrow was still here to protect them.  
john didn't know why oliver was teaching him how to use the bow a year ago,but riding in the truck with roy he gets it now.   
felicity had alerted the team to some mirakuru soldiers left over from the attack on the glades.  
they were hold up in a warehouse. john and dinah took down three of them, and roy took out the rest.  
***************************************************************************************  
when dinah came back from cc after the particle accelerator event. john noticed something was off with his friend.  
the first time john saw dinah use her cry was went they were on a roof of a building. john cried out when dinah fell and he ran over to the edge .  
when he looked down he saw dinah was still floating in the air. while she was floating the sonic scream she was emitting was creating a huge crater in the ground.   
john freaked out when he came down to the street to meet up with her. "did you really do that?" he asked freaked out.  
"yeah i did" she said."i didn't know i could do that." "is it because you were in central city last month?" john asked.   
"we were performing the night of the accelerator accident,i didn't think anything was wrong with me then." dinah explained.  
"but your a metahuman,my best friend is a metahuman." john said smiling." this is so cool."  
"i'm glad you think this is cool." dinah said. "why wouldn't i think your cool?" john asked." well,i thought you were cool before your powers,but it makes you 10xs cooler."  
"well, thank you for admitting that i'm cooler than your boyfriend." dinah said. "you said it,not me." john said holding his hands up.  
***********************************************************************************************************  
"you haven't told everybody else have you?" dinah asked john.   
"what,that jojo was secretly fixing the queen mansion and when i wasn't looking put it in my name?" john asked.  
"yeah,that." dinah said. "nope, only you and thea know." john said." i don't tell everybody everything."  
there was a knock at the door and dinah went to answer it. "hey dinah." ophelia said when she opened the door.  
"hi ophelia." dinah asaid. John got up and greeted his mother. "hi momma, is alab gone?" john asked while he hugged her.  
"no,he's still here." ophelia said." i'm glad he decided to stay."   
"i am too,you seem so much happier now." john said. "i am baby,he's back and he's so happy to see you." ophelia said.  
"what brings you by?" john asked. "i was up in the attic and i stumble across this." ophelia explained.  
she gave john a book. he sat down on the couch setting the book on the coffee table.  
he leafed through it and stopped when he saw a picture of his grandma.   
"this is grandma when she was in the service." john said.   
"you didn't go into the service because of rahim." opheila said."you did to it honor your grandmother."   
"i didn't know grandma was apart of the blackhawks." John said." Lady Blackhawk." he read aloud.  
"what's that?" Dinah asked. "it's what they called her."John said.  
"she was the only woman on the squadron." ophelia said.   
"wait,johnny were you apart of that squadron?" dinah asked.   
"yeah i was." John said."i just didn't know i was apart of a legacy."  
"she would be so proud of what you three are accomplishing." ophelia said. "before i forget."  
she pulled out the hat zinda wore in the picture. "before he died, grandpa told me that mother would have wanted you to have this." opheila said.  
"thank you,mama." john said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. " your father's waiting at home,i should go." ophelia said.  
"bye ophelia." dinah said hugging her. ophelia returned the hug. she then left.   
"i should go too, teddy wants to open the gym up early tomorrow." dinah said. "go,i'll be fine." john said.  
john stood up and walked dinah to the door. "bye johhny." dinah hugged john and pecked him on the cheek.  
"bye dinah." he said as he opened the door and she walked out. he closed the door and locked it.  
he was getting ready to go to the bedroom when he heard a knock on the door.  
"what did you forget di-" john was stopped when he saw oliver at the door.  
"jojo how are you here?" john asked shocked. "what, no hey baby or nice to see you?" oliver asked.  
"merlyn told us you were dead,you left here to die." john said. "i didn't-"  
"johnny,it's ok."oliver said."but a old friend found me after i fell off the cliff."  
"what?" john said upset. "oliver-"  
"she nursed me back to health." oliver explained.  
john moved so oliver could come in. "when did you get back?" john asked.  
i just got in." oliver said. "i thought i lost you." john said as oliver sat down on the couch.  
"come here." oliver said holding out his hand. john took his hand and sat on the couch.  
"you didn't lose me,johnny." oliver said."what's this?" he picked zinda's hat.  
"my mom brought it over,it was my grandma's." john explained. "she wore it when she was apart of the blackhawks."  
"you were apart of them too."oliver said." are you enjoying your last night in this apartment?"  
"my last night?" john asked." ollie what are you on about?"  
"we are moving back into the mansion." oliver said.   
"so were just moving back into the mansion?" john said. "just like that." Oliver said.  
"my father is back." john said. "is everything all right?" oliver asked.   
"he's calmed down,of course it helps that him and mom are back together." john said.  
"that's good." oliver said getting up and bring john with him.  
"let's sleep,everyone will be here tomorrow helping move our things to the mansion." oliver said.  
"so i don't get a say in this?" john asked. "johnny,do you have reservations about moving in with me?" oliver asked.  
"no,i've been thinking about forever." john said. "then let's get some rest." oliver said.  
they walked to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving day

john woke up to a empty bed and grumbled to himself.  
he put on his robe and went into the living room.  
"oh good,your up." roy said."ted and i are gonna drop off the rest of the stuff at the mansion."  
"i'm gonna stay and help you pack up the rest of your stuff." dinah said." good morning."  
she hugged him and he hugged her back. "so, did you talk to helena?" john asked her.  
"about her joining our little team?" dinah asked. "yeah, what did she say?" john asked.  
"you think you'll be able to work together?" dinah asked.  
"it was the past,dinah." john reminded her. "yeah,but you and oliver are back together." dinah said.  
"for along time,you resented her and now she's back in your life." dinah said.  
"it's water under the bridge." john said. "whose are these?" dinah asked holding up a pair of white lacy panties.  
"their mine."John said snatching them from her."ollie likes when i wear them."  
"i bet he does" dinah said as she finished putting the guys stuff in a bag.  
"have you heard from cisco yet?" dinah asked as they walked out of the room.  
"nope,not yet." john said looking around. he moved out the way so the movers could go into the bedroom and get the bed and the dresser.  
"he said he'll be at the foundry later." john looked toward the door.  
oliver and ted came back in. "you two ready?" ted asked.  
"yeah,i am." john said. john and dinah walked out of the apartment and walked toward the elevator.  
when they got off the elevator, they made a beeline for for the front door.  
the two couples got in their cars and drove out of the city and towards the queen mansion.  
"i'm so happy." oliver said. "why?" John asked.  
"because,i'm alive and i got you back."oliver said." everything is just perfect."  
"i will always be by your side,Oliver Queen." john said.  
oliver kissed john's hand and kept on driving.  
"so what are you and dinah working on?" oliver asked.  
"it's super secret." john said. "we're not exactly done."  
"what's missing?" oliver asked. " our other member." john said.  
"but dinah said she's taking care of it." john said. "i have faith in my best friend."  
"i know you two will kill it." oliver said turning the car into the driveway.  
"ollie,this looks great."john said smiling.  
he'd be lying if he said he didn't love this house.  
"of course i had to downsize." oliver beamed. " so what,a mini mansion?" john asked.  
" I Mean it's cute and quaint." john said. "it's perfect for us."  
"i'm glad you love it." oliver said grinning from ear to ear.  
"i love you more." john said hugging oliver and kissing him.  
"you ready to start are new life together?'" Oliver asked.  
"yes i am." john said." whatever happens, we are together."  
"always." oliver proclaimed.


	3. the one and only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinah and john go to gotham.

a month had passed and the guys were living in comfort.  
john was so use to playing in the mansion when they were boys,he never dreamed that years later they would be living in the mansion.  
"what are you thinking about?" oliver asked tracing letters on john's back.   
"just thinking about the last thing my father said to me." john said.  
"they just went on a cruise,john." oliver said. "i know that,ollie." john responded.  
"what did Ras want to talk about?" oliver asked. "Legacy."john said."he says he understands me wanting to take after grandma."  
"did cisco make that?" oliver asked pointing to the costume hanging on the chair. "yeah he did." john said looking up at oliver.  
"So Mister Queen,what's on the agenda today?" John asked. "i don't know." Oliver said.  
john's phone went off. oliver picked it up. "it's dinah." oliver said handing it to him.  
"hey D,what's going on?" john asked."oh ok,cool." he hung up the phone,kissed oliver on the lips and got out of bed.  
"where you going,johnny?" oliver asked. "dinah said we have business in gotham." john said going and taking the costume off the chair, he shoved it in his bag.  
he went into the closet and pulls out his two guns. "I'll back before you know."john said kissing his husband goodbye.  
john walked down the stairs. dinah was waiting. "you're wearing oliver's shirt." she said smiling.  
"oh am i?"john said looking at it."i didn't notice" dinah grabbed john by the hand and left the mansion.  
they got into a cab and the cab took them to ferris air.  
"is that?" john asked. "yup the bat plane." dinah said. john and dinah got out of the car and walked toward the batplane.  
"we are going to ride on the batplane." john said excitedly. "yes, you are." barbara said walking up to her friends.  
"you ready?" barbara asked. "yup." john and dinah said in unison.  
during the plane ride john and dinah talked. "have you heard from your sister?" dinah asked.   
"nyssa as far as i know is still travelling through time and space with sara." john reminded her.   
"so who else is joining this team?" john asked. "barbara seemed to imply that you wouldn't like her." dinah answered.  
"why?" john asked. the plane stopped. "were here." barbara said."here's the car service."  
"ms.gordon." alfred said." thanks alfred." barbara said." you remember my friends,dinah and john."  
"ms.lance,mr.queen." alfred said. "to the clock tower,then?"   
"yes of course." dinah said. dinah and john slid into the car and alfred closed the door.  
"john,you haven't been here in ages." barbara said."  
i know, me and mama have been meaning to come." john said." haven't seen aunt jennine in awhile."  
the car stopped. "welcome to your new base of operations, the gotham clocktower." alfred said.  
"thank you,alfred." john said. "come on." barbara said.  
dinah jumped out of the car and dragged john by the hand into the building.  
they got into the elevator and went to the seventh floor.  
"welcome to our home away from home." barbara said. "oh good your here."  
john and dinah marvelled at their new lair.  
"oh great you brought him?" a voice said. "what?" barbara said.  
"that's oliver's boyfriend." helena said.  
"bertinelli." john said with digust. "you said you were bringing in a john blake." helena said annoyed.  
"blake is my mother's maiden name." john said."my grandma was zinda blake, lady blackhawk."  
"according to his files, his name is Henri Andrew Ducard the second." barbara said looking at her computer.  
"that's the name he signed on his marriage lincense, but he goes by john diggle."  
"the second?" helena said. "Henri Ducard is my father's name,although he has many." john said.  
"my mother calls me by my real name,as does my father."  
"and he is?" helena asks. "Ras Al Ghul,the demon's head." john says emotionless.   
"that man is your father?" helena asks. "yes,he is." john answers."look, i don't like you."  
"you don't like me, but i'm willing to put all that aside for the greater good." john says."the question is,are you?"  
"yes i am." helena agreed." for the greater good."  
"aww,they made nice." dinah said."so what are we calling ourselves?"  
"how about the birds of prey?" barbara supplied." Batgirl,blackhawk,black canary,and huntress."  
"i think it's gotta nice ring to it." john said.  
"well,birds." barbara said."how about we test this out?"


End file.
